Dark Mage, tactician, and fortune teller
by Red3agle
Summary: Robin's two siblings have found her and will now accompany her in all her adventures with Chrom and the sheperds
1. Chapter 1

**second story sorry about abandoning lost family lost my phone so I came up with a new one Lao'Fen (me), Sparrow my sister and Robin (female) as the middle child of the siblings. On with the story! **

* * *

" Chrom we have to do something." A female voice said, replied by a deeper male voice saying"what do propose we do?" "I-I don't know!?" Was the response from the female voice. Robin slowly opened her eyes noticing her surroundings, she was then helped up by the blue haired man later introduced as Chrom the little girl was Lissa and the brown haired bastard introduced himself as Frederick. "My name is R-"Robin!" shouted,

* * *

My little sister Sparrow in attempt to get the attention of her elder sister Robin."Robin,Robin! I can't believe we found you!" "We?" Robin replied. "Yes we" I said making my presence known. "Who are you how do you know this amnesiac!?" Frederick bellowed" Gods man! Where you even listening were her siblings." I bellowed back "Besides what makes you think I'm afraid of you "Little man" I said practically taunting him.

This made Frederick reach for his lance. me on the other hand had my ruin curse ready. Sparrow like the buzz kill she can be, send us both flying back wards. "Will you two idiots stop fighting and notice that the damn towns on fire!" " Damn it!' Those damn brigands no doubt!.

"Sire what about them?" Frederick questioned. "unless it's more important it can wait!" Chrom replied darting towards the town followed by Lissa and Frederick. "Thinking what I'm thinking, Robin?,Sparrow shall we lend a helping hand?"


	2. Chapter 2

The town was ablaze, the air was thick with the smell of burnt wood and flesh. Chrom was oblivious to our presence, so I told Robin to alert Chrom and tell him to stand back. " gods what are those to doing?" Chrom shouted "A flesh-eating butterfly curse. "What in the gods name is wrong with them!" Chrom shouted while dartingtowards them. But the curse was casted and the flesh was rendered from the bandits bones. To Chrom's, Frederick's and Lissa's relief no villagers where consumed.

* * *

"We never got your names." Chrom said oviosly calmed from the ordeal. "My name is Banter I study the dark arts" I replied "You may call me sparrow I can tell fortunes, sling curses and I fight with a killer lance." My sister then said. Chrom then noticed what we were wearing I had black baggy pants with a coat Identical to Robin's exept I had dark magic charms at the sleeves. And a pair of boots. Sparrow had her average fortune teller outfit that is similar to a dark Mage and dark flier outfits. It was rather revealing, making almost any man exept me blush.

* * *

"Well you two stick with the others ill get our Cart back" I said while on my way on the stables I gave the man in charge a thoron tome in exchange for my cart and "horse" back. When I got the cart back with shadowmere the family "horse", Sparrow's face lit up and went to brush his mane. "Quite the horse you got there." Chrom mumbled slightly "yes we got him from the shadow realm- one of the out realms if you didn't know Chrom" I had replied "well ylissestol is not far from here I suggest we make haste." Frederick ahead said me Robin and sparrow where already in the cart telling thee others if they are coming or not. When everyone was in I got off and whispered into Shadowmere's ear "take us to ylissestol." I got back on as soon as he began to trot towards the capital.** welp that was chapter 2 hope you liked and please review red3agle out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dear readers thanks for the views and to gunlord500 I tried to do what you said hopefully it works when I post on with the story!**

The cart we owned was made of ebony wood and reinforced with steel braces. There where many dark art instruments-of them was a sword that steals the life force, and soul of its victims. Chrom examined the blade with great curiosity until I told him what it does,he then proceeded to hang it back in the wall. Frederick was greatly interested in a specific tonic that terminated all fear of ones mind and body. But returned it to the shelf Lissa on the other hand was interested on how Sparrow read fortunes with tarot cards and used them for combat.

"well this place should be safe to Set up camp." Frederick said while removing himself from the cart obviously happy to not be in the cart with its disturbing contents. "Suit yourselves then I replied I'll be working on some new hexes." "I'll tell you when Frederick returns from hunting Lao'Fen." Chrom Said also relived to be out of the cart. "Oh I'll help!" Sparrow said gleefully following Me. "Gods they've been in there for-Chrom's words where drowned out by a loud bang and purple mist sending Sparrow flying towards Chrom and I landed towards nearby bushes. "Nice save Chrom" Sparrow said relief in her voice. "Kyaaa!" "damn thorns!" I shouted i made an attempt to use magic to get out but nothing"Shit! I lost my powers!" I shouted"What!" Sparrow shouted "the hell you did!" Sparrow continued "Gods you too sound like two angry feroxy Chrom mumbled rubbing his temples,"wait does that Mean I'm from where?" Robin questioned. "Yes you are feroxy Robin the west khan Basilio took us in when we where little."

The surprise Loss of my powers and Robin finding out she was from Regna Ferox, was strange to Chrom. He suspected we where from Pleagia or valm not Ferox. A few minutes later Frederick returned disturbed by the recent events, obviously now regretting to challenge me to a fight when we made. It to the capital. I went back to the cart, to retrieve my old armor and lance.

For some reason I looked more intimidating than I did before with gold-plated armor with silver lining in the shoulder guards, Having the West-ferox crest on my chest plate made look like a king to Lissa's perceptive. With a killer lance strapped to my back. And a warrior's helmet with a small note saying; **"wear this armor well may it keep you alive long enough to return home- Basilio." **while the bear was cooked and eating Chrom found that Feroxy swear as much as they forget their table manners as he saw me Sparrow and Robin do with no shame. **well that's that hope you liked the chapter, and hope you liked the twist of me losing my powers ands being khan Basilio's adoptive children I'll. she'd light on next in the next few chapters Red3agle out!**


End file.
